


Palette-Swap Sandwich

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the Bad Bad Bathhouse. Tam Lin and Cu Chulainn have their way with Souji.





	Palette-Swap Sandwich

Meeting Yumi hadn't started it, no it had always been there – something shifting inside of him, so many different forms, each of them seemingly impossible to grasp. His own shapes were compliments, things that fit like perfect puzzle pieces into magicians, towers and hanged men – though he himself had never named anyone as such. This was something much more visceral, more deadly, the shapes of beasts and weapons and fire.

Yumi hadn't started it, maybe, but she made the shifts ripple under his skin.

To the observer, Souji was just standing there, staring into space, mind lost and wandering, but in his mind he explored the nooks and crannies of the Velvet Room with his eyes before shifting back to the cards on Igor's table. Souji could never quite make out the exact moment when a card ceased to be a card and became something real – or maybe it always had been real and he hadn't realized it until now. 

Tam Lin came crashing out of the sky in full armor, landing with a sharp impact in a crouch, the butt of his spear hammering the floor in an echo that made Souji's heart pound and ears ring. Eyes looked up at him from underneath a steel visor, and Souji was already lost in the shifting.

If he was to fight for Souji, Souji must see what was underneath that armor. 

Tam Lin complied in that odd way that Personas always did – of course it was him, it always was him, but it was other, too, Tam Lin's iron-straight hair mirroring Yumi's, his resolution something Souji had found outside himself and brought in. And there was something else, there, too, something older, something more than Souji could probably ever understand.

Tam Lin's form shifted again and again under Souji's gaze, a piece of Souji changing with every flip, but when Tam Lin's hands grasped his shoulders as he pressed his naked body against Souji, all he could feel was warm flesh pressing against his clothing. Tam Lin leaned in to whisper in his ear. “No matter what, don't let go,” his lips brushed Souji's ear, making him shiver. Souji wrapped his arms around Tam Lin's neck, needing the balance to keep himself upright.

Tam Lin unbuttoned his shirt, careful, gentlemanly. Souji was impatient, his hands on Tam Lin's neck going white-knuckled, his hips bucking into Tam Lin the moment the Persona's hands traced their way down to his lower stomach. But Tam Lin had all the time in the world.

Souji was so distracted that he didn't notice Igor across the room, grinning. “What's this?” Igor muttered to himself as he leaned down to pick a card off the floor. 

Cu Chulainn came rushing out like a storm, his long hair the deadest black where Tam Lin's was white, his armor reflecting hard, cutting shining metal into Souji's eyes, clashing with Tam Lin's soft blue. Cu Chulainn moved forward to grip Tam Lin's arm for a moment, glaring like it was the look he'd worn every day for millennia. He ripped Tam Lin out of the way, but Souji maintained his grip on Tam Lin's hand, desperate to hold on. Tam Lin squeezed back, comforting, sure. Cu Chulainn ignored all that, taking Souji's face in his hands, kissing him with tongue and teeth and all the force of his body. Souji didn't know when Cu Chulainn's armor had disappeared, only that his Persona was naked and hot against him, already hard, his erection pressing against the one in Souji's pants.

Cu Chulainn had never been patient, not like Tam Lin. He didn't have all the time in the world. He ripped down Souji's pants and spun him around. Souji expected pressure against his ass but it never came – what came was the sound of metal scraping against the floor as Cu Chulainn picked up his spear and brought it around to Souji's face, forcing the butt into his mouth.

Souji resisted for a moment, but Cu Chulainn's grip was tight and he would never relent. The steel plunged into Souji's mouth, warm, alive, as a part of Cu Chulainn as the Persona's own cock. 

Souji moaned into the shaft of the spear as it plunged as deep into his throat as it could go before pulling out and shoving in again, almost choking him. Souji could hear Cu Chulainn spitting and a few wet strokes before Cu Chulainn's cock was inside of him, violent, invasive, just as much a weapon as his spear. Souji's knees buckled as he was forced to the floor, pushed to hands and knees as Cu Chulainn continued to pound relentlessly into him. Souji moaned again this time, a name unintelligible to anyone but those who shared his own mind. Tam Lin understood, leaning down, still gripping Souji's hand, gently tugging the spear out of Cu Chulainn's grip with the other and sliding himself under Souji.

Souji's cock was dribbling pre-come as Tam Lin parted the crevice of his own ass, sliding himself onto Souji's erection. Cu Chulainn's thrusts were already forcing Souji forward with each beat, and they fell into a frenzied rhythm, Cu Chulainn pushing into Souji as Souji was driven into Tam Lin. Souji's breathing was rapid, frenzied, and he cried out as each new pulse of Cu Chulainn's cock inside of him and Tam Lin's ass squeezing his own cock. Souji sought Tam Lin's other hand and caught it, gripping both of the Persona's hands tight as their rhythm began to grow erratic. Chu Chulainn hit something inside him over and over, finally forcing Souji trembling over the edge as he collapsed into Tam Lin, the come from his orgasm already beginning to leak out of Tam Lin's ass. 

Chu Chulainn kept thrusting, rubbing Souji's sore and spent cock against Tam Lin's ass as it slipped out, Tam Lin moaning in turn as his erection ground between his and Souji's bodies. 

Chu Chulainn coming was a force inside of him, a spear slaying him, making Souji howl with pain and pleasure. Tam Lin came against his stomach, his semen hot and searing like a burning coal.

Souji opened his eyes to find himself standing inside the TV, the door to the Velvet Room in front of him, a sticky, wet mess in his pants.


End file.
